1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device is classified as a light-receiving type display device. It can display images upon receiving a light from a backlight unit disposed under a liquid crystal panel.
A backlight unit may comprise a light source, a light source substrate, a light guide plate, a plurality of optical sheets, etc. And the liquid crystal panel may comprise a polorizer film disposed at a display area of the liquid crystal panel, a driver disposed at a non-display area of the liquid crystal panel, a circuit board unit supplying a driving signal and etc.
In case of a small sized module, it has a black frame of one-side or two-side adhesive. The black frame is to prevent a light produced by the backlight unit from emitting to outside of the display area and emitting to inside of the backlight unit. The black frame is attached to one side of light source substrate to prevent a plurality of optical sheets and etc., from moving in the mold frame.
But, there is a space between the liquid crystal panel and the black frame because of the polarizer film disposed other side of the liquid crystal panel and a plurality of the optical sheets. The adhesive strength of the black frame is lowered under high temperature or humidity circumstance. It makes the black frame to be come off it self and the light source substrate and a plurality of the optical sheets to be come off. In this case, it is impossible for the black frame to shield the light, there by cause of a hot spot on the liquid crystal panel. Thus, in order to improve the display quality of the LCD, the research on the field needs to be continued.